When Worlds Collide
by StickInc
Summary: A year after the Digimon, MaloMyotismon was defeated, Taichi Yagami goes solo due to an accident Hikari and Takeru went through. Worlds collide of course, and many characters between different worlds come together! The DigiDestined and other characters join forces to save the worlds! Let me know what Anime, Manga, or game you want me to use! FriskxTaichi


WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE: A MEGA CROSSOVER

Hey guys, welcome to the next story! Yandere School is being worked on, and I'm getting to HoM(Heroes of Minecraft) soon! However, I'm going to remake the story of When Worlds Collide. Right here, we've got Digimon, we've got Undertale, Pokemon, Tokyo Soul, and more! A huge Mega Crossover! If you'd like me to add in more stories(anime, manga, or games) I will add soon! For now, please enjoy!

-Line Break-

Episode 1: Going Solo.

The boy wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans continued running on the top of the moving train. The yellow lizard-like monster was at his side, and running with him. The boy stopped when a wooden puppet walked onto the roof of the next trailer. The wind managed to push down the hood on the boy's head, revealing the mess of brown hair. He wasn't wearing any goggles, however.

The puppet grinned. "Yagami Taichi. It has surely been a while since i saw you. four years to be exact." He chuckled playfully. "And it looks like you've brought your little pet, too!"

The lizard growled a little, and looked up at the boy. Taichi didn't look back, but instead kept his eyes on the puppet. "We're not here to play games with you, Puppetmon. Agumon, EVOLVE!" He raised a small light blue device into the air, making a beam of light encase the lizard, Agumon,in an egg.

"Agumon, SHINKA!" Agumon hatched and became a large orange and blue dinosaur. "GREYMON!" The adult dashed toward Puppetmon, trying not to fall off of the large Trailmon.

Puppetmon had just grinned, and pulled out a black device. "Oh, but the game has just begun! ToyAgumon!" He called to the army of building block dinosaurs. "Force DigiXros!"

Tai took a step back. "D-DigiXros?"

Puppetmon smiled. "Oh, you mean you don't know? DigiXros is a form of Digivolution that combines two or more Digimon to become one stronger Digimon!" He grinned as the ToyAgumon became a large blocky version of Greymon.

"BUILDBLOCKGREYMON!" The new Xros Digimon roared. "Brick Flare!" He spat a few red burning building blocks at Greymon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon counter attacked, firing a fireball at the blocks. Greymon then smacked his tail at BuildBlockGreymon.

Tai looked to Puppetmon, and charged. Taken by surprise, Puppetmon was tackled down by the boy. "Gah!" Puppetmon screamed. "Get off!" He tried shaking the Yagami off of him when he heard:

"Howling Blaster!" A blaze of blue fire was blasted at the Mega, and Tai quickly jumped off of the Digimon.

"Matt, go home," Tai commanded.

The blond haired boy shook his head. "No, Tai. You can't keep going on your own! I'm going to help you with Puppetmon." He leaped off of the Adult wolf Digimon, Garurumon, and then looked to Taichi. "Come on, I bet things will be easier with hmm.. I don't know.. Warp Jogress?"

Tai smirked a little. "Gee, why not? But after this, you go back home."

Yamato shrugged. "Fine." Garurumon reverted back into its Child form, Gabumon, as did Greymon into Agumon.

Both children tapped their Digivices against each others', and then both Agumon and Gabumon burst into orange and blue data. "Jogress!" The four called out in unison. The blue and orange data combined to create the large and white Holy Knight Digimon...

[Insert- Butter-Fly (2015) Megumi Studio~~Nightcore]

"OMEGAMON!" The Digimon charged his GaruruCannon, and Puppetmon had grinned.

"So this is the infamous Omegamon? Pah! I can do better than that!" He grinned. "BuildBlockGreymon! Puppetmon! Force DigiXros!" The two Digimon morphed together, and formed a large wooden Digimon. "XROSUP PUPPETMON!"

"Wooden Nova Blast!" XrosUp Puppetmon fired a series of woodchips at the Holy Knight, but the Mega II deflected the attack with his GreySword.

"You're finished, Puppetmon!" Omegamon called, and fired his GaruruCannon at the Digimon, causing the black device to fly out of the Xros level Digimon's hand.

"No! My X Loader!" He cried as the device landed in front of Ishida Yamato. He lifted the item up, and nodded. The boy of friendship lifted the device, and pressed a button, causing Puppetmon and the ToyAgumon army to appear in front of them. The ToyAgumon scampered away. "No, you fools, wait!" He was surprised when he was lifted by the Yagami boy.

"Omegamon, take him!" Tai commanded as the GreySword came close to Puppetmon, causing the Mega to disappear into data, and become a small Digiegg. Omegamon then devolved into Koromon and Tsunomon.

"Tai?" Koromon looked up at the messy haired boy. "I'm tired."

Tai laughed a little, and lifted the In-training level. "Alright, buddy. Let's go home for a little break."

Taichi looked to Yamato Ishida. "Go home. Keep the X Loader thing.." He searched his pocket for the Digivice, and pointed in front of him, and then walked in the vortex, Matt and Tsunomon following him.

-Line Break-

Daisuke sighed, sitting on the bench outside of Yagami Hikari's hospital room. He couldn't help but feel responsible about the accident Takeru and Kari got into. The DigiDestined, one year after MaloMyotismon attacked and was defeated, decided that they should head out to the Digital World since it had been a while. The group had run into a Digimon called Blastmon, and had almost taken out Patamon and Tailmon! During an all powerful attack, Hikari and Takeru stood inbetween the team and Blastmon just in time for the two to get hit.

Takeru had recovered a few days after the atack, but Kari took the hit harder than him, and has been in the hospital room for more than two weeks now. Taichi had blamed himself, and decided that he would work alone from now on, and not want to rely on the team's help. He doesn't want anyone else to get as hurt as Hikari did.

"Taichi!" Yamato had said after Hikari had been taken to her hospital room. "You can't just simply throw us out!" Sora placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Matt.. Just give him some time." Sora told him. "If I know Tai, he'll come back to us soon."

He was about to protest until he sighed. "Okay.."

From there, Tai still kept his mind. He didn't come back to the team for help. He had really meant it. He wasn't going to drag the team along anymore. This had made Davis ball his fists.

"Davish?"

The boy looked down onto the InTraining level, DemiVeemon. "Yeah, DemiVeemon?"

"Are you alright?"

He paused, and then hesitated. "Yeah, buddy. I'm okay.. but.." He looked to the girl of Light's hospital room door. "I just hope Kari will be okay.."

-Line Break-

Tk walked right next to Motomiya Daisuke. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Davis. She's a strong girl. She may not look like it, but she has Tai's determination. She just won't give up."

"That's not what I wanted to say, TL," The goggleboy said. "I wanted to say.. that I want you to take care of Kari."

"What?" Takeru looked at Davis surprised. Even Patamon poked out of the blonde's backpack.

"I said take care of Kari, Tk. I know I'm no Kido. I'm not very responsible, a-and I want the best for Kari." He looked up at the bearer of Hope. "So please, Tk. I want you to protect her with your life." He looked to his friend.

"Of course, Daisuke-kun." Takeru nodded. "But what made you change your mind about the whole thing?"

Davis lowered his head. "I know I wouldn't be able to take care of her.. I couldn't even protect her from that stupid Blastmon thing.."

Tk cringed a little at the sound of Blastmon's name.

"Sorry," Davis apologized, and continued on. "I just feel terrible for what happened to Kari. I-I want to help her.. but I know.. She likes you alot, Tk." He looked at him. "Just don't fail."

Takeru shook Davis's hand. "Won't let anything happen to her."

Daisuke smiled a little. "Thanks, TM."

Tk grinned. "Hey!"

The two started laughing, and heard a couple few explosions. Davis pulled out his blue D3. "Veemon?" The small InTraining level nodded.

"You too, Patamon!" Tk grabbed his green D3.

"ARMOR EVOLVE!" Tk and Davis called out at once.

The two Digimon were surrounded in light- red light for Veemon, and yellow for Patamon- and two egg-like items broke apart. Golden-yellow armor was attaching itself to Patamon, and red to V-Mon.

"V-Mon!" "Patamon!"

"ARMOR SHINKA!"

"FLADRAMON! The Fire of Courage!" "PEGUSUSMON! Flying Hope!"

The two Digimon stood next to their partners, and saw a boy fall to the ground, and then a Veemon. Davis looked to the boy. "Taichi?" He looked to his wrist, and saw his familiar item. "The Digivice-01!"

-Line Break-

The master frowned. "You have once again failed me..."

The Digimon bent down. "I am truly sorry, my lord."

"You will be!" The master growled, and stepped from her throne. "Get out of my sight, NOW!"

"Yes, my Queen." The Digimon stepped away, leaving the queen to pull out a small device.

"One Dark Master out for the count... I cannot believe this!" She practically screamed.

"Though, my lady," A Digimon with a cape surrounding his body said. "It was only the mere and foolish, Puppetmon. There will be no worries, for the other three are much, much stronger!"

The queen growled. "They'd better be!"

"My queen!" A man kneeled in front of her. "Please take a look at this!" He showed her an image that made her eyes widen.

"No! The boy and stupid V-Dramon is still alive?!" She asked, dumbfounded. "Tell Machinedramon to reason with him, permanatley!"

"Yes ma'am." The man saluted, leaving her to growl.

-Line Break-

"Tai!" Davis called out as the boy groaned and sat up.

"What the hell- Davis? Man, now i've woundeed in your dimension!" Tai looked up at them.

"What's he talking about?" Tk asked.

Davis realized that Takeru hadn't met Taichi and Zero. "Tk, this is Tai of a different dimension. He helped me defeat Parallelamon when you and the others were trapped!"

"Don't remind me.." He groaned.

Davis looked around. "Where's Zeromaru?"

"Right here!" The blue dragon called out. Davis and Fladramon looked down to see the small Veemon.

"Oh no.."Davis gasped.

"What's the problem? Can't V-Mon just evolve?" Tk asked.

Taichi shook his head. "In my dimension, the Digimon aren't able to just evolve with your Digivices. They have to level up through fighting other Digimon."

Davis snapped his fingers. "Okay, I've got it! Just recently, we found out that our DigiMentals were compatible with each other, so I could have your Veemon armor evolve into Raidramon."

Tai shrugged. "We can try." He looked down at his wrist, and Davis pulled his D3 out once again.

"DIGIARMOR, ENERGIZE!" Both Taichi, and Davis said in unison as the large Machinedramon stepped down.

"Finally, DigiDestined and Tamer. It is time you die!" Machinedramon called, an army of Cyberdramon and Tankmon behind him.

To be continued...


End file.
